Creeping Scum
by Shadowgate
Summary: GWAR is mad at the world. For Gojirules!
1. Chapter 1

Creeping Scum

By Shadowgate

…

Inspired by Gojirules!

…..

The band members of GWAR woke up pissed off. More pissed off than usual. They found out their crack was missing.

Blothar stood up and said "well it officials from at least every single continent perhaps every country stole it."

The other band members nodded. Pustulus Maximus said "I'll bet an official from every country is responsible. Even though lots of countries hate one and other. Shit this has ATF/DEA written all over this for sure."

Blothar replied "well right now it's summer and people in the USA as well as Canada and countries below the USA are at the beach. Ha ha ha now how does this work to our advantage? Well do you think the people will enjoy swimming in oceans that are blood red?"

The other band members laughed.

Blothar yelled "ENOUGH LAUGHING AND LET US UNLEASH OUR FIRST PLAGUE!"

The other band members cheered.

Guitars were played and the band chanted "blood red" and soon the oceans were blood red. People were screaming at the beach. News crews were on the scene.

Blothar said "this is just the beginning."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Creeping Scum

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

GWAR began celebrating and they started to play their hit song "Sick of You."

Oderous yelled "BREAK IT DOWN AND STOP!"

Oderous went on to say "well the blood red water sure shocked lots of people. But other than shock value I don't think it swayed the world governments at all."

The band members agreed.

Jaws asked "what could we do next?"

Oderous answered "well let's drive all the people in every country insane with mutant locusts."

The band members laugh.

Oderous chants a spell and mutant locusts come down.

These mutant locusts had mean looks on their faces. They all got into attack positions.

The band members of GWAR ordered them to go forth and harass the people of earth.

The locusts went down and soon people were annoyed by the seven foot critters.

A fat lady in a grocery store was chased and she ran into a parked car. The grocery store manager ran out into the parking lot and he was eaten by one of them.

The locusts swarmed the UN and all the world leaders screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Creeping Scum

By Shadowgate

Chapter 3

…

Oderous stood amongst the other band members and said "alright we had fun turning the earth's water supply blood red. The way people laughed and the way families screamed was a riot. Then we had our fun sending out mutant locusts."

The band members start laughing.

Oderous said "yes it was fun watching the mutants causing a fat lady to run straight into a car in a grocery star parking lot."

The band members burst with laughter.

Oderous said "now it's time for a serious plague. This plague will be known as the Thunderstorm of Hate. Blood and fire will rain down. Blood red lightning will leave many dead and those who survive will be terrified.

The blood red lightning will scare many."

So it was done. The thunderstorm of hate was unleashed upon earth. The fire burnt down buildings, shacks, villages, and houses. The blood red rain left many repulsed. When the lightning came down it hit buildings and blew them to bits like they were nothing. Over 100 buildings in America that people were so familiar with were no gone without a trace.

Taiwan was flooded. World leaders came together to mourn this horrible Thunderstorm of Hate.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Creeping Scum

By Shadowgate

Chapter 4

…

It wasn't long after the blood red lightning hit and caused 5,000 times the destruction the Oklahoma City Bombing caused with casualties far above 3000 that a bigger nightmare came.

The blood floods were hideous but now the people of earth had to face a disease flood.

Giant diseases that were not only contagious but deadly and floating around. People woke up 24 hours after the red blood lightning ended and saw the HIV Virus the size of two grasshoppers floating around. Some didn't realize what it was but they knew it was part of the whole big plague. Those who did quickly identified it other viruses seen were the polio virus, the rabies virus, and Ebola.

The HV viruses quickly flew down people's throats and thus permanently infecting them. By noon all the TV news networks quickly identified the HIV virus that could now float in the air and be right in front of your face before infecting you.

By night fall numerous children were in the hospital. One mother waited desperately in the waiting room to find out why her eight year old daughter suddenly fell ill. When the nurse came out she had a look of despair upon her face.

The nurse took the woman's hand and told her that her daughter had polio and would never walk again.

The disease flood had proven itself to be tragic and devastating.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Creeping Scum

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…

Oderous laughed "well these diseases are proving to be painful and deadly on earth minions. However there's something simpler that will prove painful and deadly upon the earth minions. FIRE!"

The band starts playing loud and then they decide to do a cover of Metallica's Fight Fire with Fire.

Oderous sends a big fire storm down on earth.

THE RESULTS OF THE FIRE PLAGUE!

The results of the fifth plague.

7,000 dead.

All fire hydrants, water towers, and water wells were used for the sake of humanity. In the end there was no water to flush even one toilet.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

GWAR asked the world leaders "DO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GIVE UP?"

The world leaders stood firm.

Indonesia condemned the use of crack and cited the recent executions they carried out for drug offenses.

The USA and all of Europe said they would not bow down to terrorism or a rock group that has gone far beyond behavior protected by the US Constitution. The US Government Condemned GWAR as a criminal terrorist group.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Creeping Scum

Chapter 6

By Shadowgate

…

Oderous was very pissed off. "HOW DARE THEY NOT GIVE UP AFTER OUR MASSIVE FIRE ATTACK?"

The band members start jamming and thrashing hard.

Oderous said "that's enough for now."

They continued to jam and Oderous yelled "THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW GODDAMN IT!"

Oderous then went on to say "just because I'm miserable doesn't mean Gor has to be."

Hence forth Gor Gor went down to earth.

He led tigers, lions, bears, alligators, and mean wolves through Texas and they were going to cover every state as we as other countries.

Gor Gor charged up to an old man walking in the park and howled at him.

The old man said "oh dear I'm an old man and I just peed in my pants."

Children laughed at him but then Gor Gor ate the children who were laughing at him.

A bear snatched a woman's purse and threw it in a ditch. The woman screamed loud and the bear grabbed her and bit her neck wide open. Blood splattered everywhere.

A tiger was seen feasting on an old lady.

A little girl cried and said "that tiger is eating my dead grandma."

This was only the beginning of what the USA and other countries would face from Gor Gor and the rabid animals.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Creeping Scum

Chapter 7

By Shadowgate

…

Oderous announced from Earth above loud enough for all those living on earth to hear.

"I HEREBY ISSUE THIS DECREE OF FAMINE. WE'VE SENT A 48 HOUR LASTING BACTERIA TO EARTH THAT WILL GET INTO ALL FOOD SUPPLIES RIGHT DOWN TO INDIVIDUAL ITEMS IN GROCERY STORES. IF ANYONE EATS WITHIN THE NEXT 48 HOURS THEY WILL DIE OF FOOD POISONING."

1,000,000 died as a result. They didn't want to surrender to GWAR and their appetites overwhelmed them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Creeping Scum

Chapter 8

By Shadowgate

…

Oderous pointed out that 1,000,000 died and the band cheered. Now he said it was time for a plan he called The Flood of Hate.

He sent out tidal waves all over the world.

THE RESULTS

Bodies and damaged property were removed easily and set out to sea so it helped to sanitize the earth after so much destruction had been done.

Over 100,000 were killed but millions took shelter and made it okay.

Overall the band was happy with the results.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Creeping Scum

Chapter 9

By Shadowgate

…

In spite of the tidal wave's sanitizing effect on earth it killed many and nothing would bring back the millions who were killed by all the previous plagues sent from GWAR.

At least now water supplies had been replenished since being completely lost to deal with the fireball plague.

This time Oderous had a new plan. He announced to the world that Plague 9 would be like that of the bubonic plague.

So it was unleashed, a skin disease that boiled the skin.

People got it through casual contact. They got it through the air. They got it off counter tops, and door knobs. After six months it wiped out 8 million people. The people were screaming more than ever at world governments to give GWAR what they wanted.

The dead were handled by those with gloves and masks. Their identities put into computer systems and their families notified. It was mandatory that all be cremated to destroy the skin disease they were infected with and had died from.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Creeping Scum

Chapter 10

By Shadowgate

…

Oderous yelled "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! THAT DOES IT! WE'RE MOVING DOWN FROM THE EARTH SKY ONTO THE LAND OF EARTH."

The band members flew down to earth. The sight of earth was that of many in tears. Many schools/buildings/homes were gone. The smell of death was in the air and millions were without power. It was totally gloomy.

Oderous yelled "WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE US WHAT WE FUCKING WANT? YOU CAN'T BEAT US! WE'LL ONLY BEAT YOU MORE!"

A group of children observed the band members, they stood in fright.

Oderous said "alright watch this little girl die."

Oderous swung an ax and beheaded a little girl.

Oderous yelled "GIVE UP NOW?"

The world leaders came up to the band members within the hour.

The world leaders had outraged looks on their faces.

The band members blasted 11 other children standing where the beheaded girl stood. The electricity worked like an electric chair and all 11 died.

The world leaders finally gave up and gave the GWAR members their crack back.

The band celebrated by throwing a big concert.

THE END


End file.
